Where's Your Head At?
by eric-idle-rules
Summary: Cody Rhodes/Ted DiBiase Jr - It's the start of a brand new relationship
1. Chapter 1

"I can't believe you actually called me good looking in front of all those people, on _live_ television!" Ted said once he and Cody got backstage.

"And I can't believe you dissed Hot Topic." There was a silence between the two as they packed their stuff up. They hung around until the end of the show, chatting with some of the other guys. Finally the end rolled around, and Cody asked, "You ready to head out, man?"

"Yeah. It sucked that we had to haul our asses over hear to do shit, though."

"I hear ya; it woulda been nice to actually, like, do something. Whatever, let's just go."

The ride back was filled with talk about this and that, with Cody going on and on about how he couldn't wait to see the new Batman movie, seeing as he was really into the comic books.

The drive took about ten minutes. They headed up for their room, where they threw their bags down. Each man sat on his own bed, Ted pulled out a book to read and his iPod to listen to, and Cody did the same.

Cody wasn't able to get into the book, as he was focused on something else going on in his head. He had called Ted good looking, and he had meant it. Truly meant it. He was attracted to Ted. He had known the other man for years, and they'd always been good friends. Never in a million years did Cody think he would ever be attracted to another man. Sure, he had never really had a girlfriend, but so what? He had always been focused on getting into wrestling. He was still young, he had time for a girlfriend later. Or, at least that's what he had always thought. Maybe this was the real reason he had never dated anyone, because deep down, he was attracted to Ted, to other men.

"Cody?" Ted asked, glancing over at the younger man, and seeing that he was on the same page he had been on since they started. "Hello, Cody, you still with me?"

Snapping out of his deep thoughts, Cody said, "Huh, wha? Were you saying something?"

"Do you realize you've been on the same page for about ten minutes now? If you didn't want to read it, you shoulda just told me instead of pretending you liked it."

Cody waved his hand as he spoke, "Nah, dude, the book is good. I just had my mind… elsewhere."

"I noticed," Ted said, marking his page and closing his book. He sat on the edge of his bed, facing Cody. "What's up with you? Where's your head at?"

"You don't really wanna know," Cody replied, sitting up to face Ted.

"Come on, I'm a nosey little fucker; I always want to know what's going on."

"Well," Cody started, his eyes fixed on the ground, "you and I, we go way back. We've known each other for ages, it's been a really long time, I mean, a really, really long time."

"If you can even call twenty-something years a really long time, but, go on."

"My point is, we've been good friends for a long time now, and I've always enjoyed being around you, and I truly enjoy your company, and I'd hate to lose that friendship, so please don't hate me when I do this."

Ted cocked his head and gave him an odd look, "Do what?"

Cody finally brought his gaze up and locked his eyes with Ted's, "This." And with that, he lunged forward, capturing Ted's mouth with his.

Ted pushed Cody away from him, "What the fuck, dude?"

A surprised, ashamed and saddened Cody couldn't bring himself to look at his partner again. "I… I…"

"You came on to me! What the hell?! That's what you've been thinking about? How fucking long have you been wanting to do that, huh?"

"I'm sorry! I was hoping—"

"Hoping what? That I would _like _that? That I would _like _to have one of my best friends try and stick their tongue down my throat? News flash, Cody, I'm. Not. Gay."

"Well, I'm not, either… And I didn't try and stick my tongue down your throat…" Cody whispered, his focus on anywhere but Ted.

"Oh, right, that's why you kissed me, because you're not gay."

"Look, I just realized this myself! It's not like I've been harbouring these feelings for years, and stalking you in the fucking shower, or whatever, just now I realized that I'm… That I'm attracted to you."

"Just now?"

"Yes! I was thinking about what I said earlier, about how you were good looking… I mean, you are, but I realized just now that I find you… Really good looking…"

Ted rested his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. He rubbed his face and took a deep breath before he said, "Cody, look at me."

Finally, Cody brought his eyes on Ted, "What? You gonna tell me you don't want to room with me anymore? Don't want to be my partner, my friend anymore?"

"No! Nothing like that." He pat the bed beside him, "Sit."

The two sat next to each other, and Ted wrapped his arm around Cody's shoulder. "What's that for? I thought you hated me."

"No, Cody, I'm sorry. I overreacted. I don't hate you; I was just kinda shocked that you would, well, kiss me. I can't say it was expected. But, uh, I can't say it was unwelcome…"

"You want me to do it again?"

This time it was Ted that couldn't make eye contact, "If you want to."

"Oh, I do." Cody stood up from his spot and straddled Ted's legs. He covered Ted's mouth with his and let his arms rest on his shoulders. This time he tentatively let his tongue out, and he ran it along Ted's lips. When Ted's lips parted, he let it slide in. When their tongues met, both men let out a hiss of pleasure. Cody, completely unsure of what he was doing, allowed himself to be guided by instinct. He pushed on Ted's shoulders, and he lay down on his back. Cody continued the assault on Ted's mouth, running his tongue on his teeth and the roof of his mouth; anywhere he could get to was fair game.

Ted, who was now flat on his back, wrapped his legs around Cody's waist and let himself be led to wherever this would take him. He felt it as Cody ran a hand up under his shirt, as his fingers traced along his abs and up to his chest. He could feel their erections pressed together, even through their jeans.

Finally, Cody pulled back and looked down at Ted's closed eyes. "Ted?"

"Yeah?"

"How far did you want to take this?"

"This in general?"

"Well, that, and this tonight." Cody sat back on his heels, and Ted took hold of his hands.

"Tonight? Is this enough? The kissing and the hand holding? I mean, I wouldn't object if it went further, but—"

"Oh, thank God," Cody said. "I like you, really I do, but I don't want to rush things with us… Sure, we've been best friends for ages, but, I dunno, it just doesn't seem right to, well, have sex. At least not right now…"

"I was thinking the exact same thing."

"You know what, Teddy, this looks like the start of a beautiful partnership."

Ted smiled, and Cody smiled back, "That it does, my friend, that it does… So, uh, did you, uh, wanna—"

"Sleep there with you? I'd be happy to."

Ted scooted over so that he was on the left and Cody lay down on the right side. "Does this mean we can start getting a single king size bed now?"

"Why not? Does it save any money?"

Ted shrugged, "No idea."

"Well, I guess I'll go brush my teeth, then we can go to bed, since I don't really feel like reading anymore."

"Agreed. I'm gonna join ya, if ya don't mind."

"Not at all."


	2. Sage Advice

Cody woke up slowly, his eyes opened and he saw an empty bed in the room, the bed he was supposed to be sleeping in

Cody woke up slowly, his eyes opened and he saw an empty bed in the room, the bed he was supposed to be sleeping in. Confused, he rolled over. All the memories of last night came back to him at that moment. He had come on to Ted, Ted had pushed him away, and then, well, then they ended up here, in the bed. Cody was the first to speak, "Morning."

Ted blinked his eyes open, Cody's smiling face the first thing he saw. "Cody, why the hell… Oh, right." Ted remembered everything now that his initial sleepiness was wearing off. "How long?"

"Eight inches," Cody replied with a smirk.

"Ass hole. I meant how long have you felt this way about me?"

"I thought I told you last night that I just figured it out myself."

"I know you did, but, really, you must have felt isomething/i before yesterday."

"Did you?"

"I… Well, I mean, I don't think so."

"Shit, what the fuck was I thinking? I don't know what to do in a relationship, especially one with a dude. I could have fucked up our friendship so bad. I could have—"

"But you didn't, so shut the fuck up." Ted looked at Cody, amazed at how quickly the smile from just a minute ago had dropped from his face. "What's with the mood swing? It your time of the month, or something?"

"Must be, because there's no logical explanation to what I did last night."

"It would have come out eventually, am I right?"

Running his hands through his hair, Cody sighed and dropped his gaze. "Can we just forget this happened? We'll just sweep it under the rug. We can get separate rooms—"

All Ted could do was stare at the other man during his little rant, cutting him off when it sounded too ridiculous, "Hello, you're the one that was so excited about isharing/i a bed, what's all this about separate rooms, about forgetting it happened?"

"What's it about? What this is about is how much I iwasn't/i thinking last night. This could never work out with us, you said yourself you weren't gay; you must think I'm so pathetic. So much so that you would let me do what I did. Christ!"

"Are you ion/i something right now? Look, at first I pushed you away, but then I thought things through quickly, and realized I wanted this. I wouldn't just ilet/i you make out with me if I didn't want it myself." Ted grabbed Cody's hand, squeezing it tight, "Do you understand me? I realized at that moment when I pushed you away that I had been harbouring feelings for you. If you want some time to think about things, that's fine, because I know I sure as fuck do."

"It all came so far out of left field, I'm surprised you didn't slug me. I probably would have had the situation been reversed…"

Ted laughed, "No, you wouldn't have, you wouldn't hurt a fly, much less moi." He accentuated this by standing up, sticking his arms in the air and twirling around.

A smile passed over Cody's lips. "You look ridiculous."

"That's the point," he said, sitting back down next to Cody. "I wanted to see you smiling again."

"I just can't believe I did what I did."

"Stop worrying about it. I told you, if I wasn't interested, you wouldn't have kissed me again, you wouldn't have slept in my bed and we wouldn't be in this situation right now. But, we are, because I want this, we iboth/i want this."

"So," Cody said, scooting closer to Ted, "you think we can make this work? With two guys in a relationship."

"If John and Randy can do it, I think we can, too. Hell, they're getting imarried/i. I think we can do this."

Cody sighed, "Have I ever told you that I've never actually been in a relationship?"

"I think I've tried asking before, but you always brushed it off, moving on to a different topic. Are you ashamed of that, or something? Don't worry about it, I'm not much better. I've had one girlfriend, we dated for almost five years. Our first date was to our 8th grade dance and we stayed on for all of high school. Then we parted ways, she went off to some school in Canada and I haven't seen her much since."

"But, dude, that's five years you have on me. I couldn't tell you the first thing about what it takes to do this, to make it work."

"I'll tell you the truth, bud, neither do I. Now, come on, let's get ready."

The days passed in much the same fashion, sharing a bed, but not letting themselves take things to the next level. Finally Monday rolled around again, and Cody knew he had to have a chat with someone. He paced the locker room until the man he was waiting for showed up. "Hey, John," he started nervously, scratching the back of his head.

John set his bag down and said, "Hi. There something I can help you with?"

"Uh, yeah, kinda, I hope. Well, you see… Uh, well, uh, I know you and, uh, Randy have been, well, together for a long time and now you're getting married, and—"

"And you wanna know if you've been invited, don't you? I told Randy we needed to sit down and get a list of guests, since the date is getting closer, and we have nothing—"

"No, actually. You see… Christ, why is this so hard? Last week, I was in my room, well, the hotel room, that I share with Ted, and I was trying to read, but I couldn't because I was thinking about something I had said earlier that day during the show. I called Ted good looking, and it was in the room that I realized I really did think that, so I kissed him, and then he pushed me away, but then he said it was ok, so I kissed him again, and we slept together, wait! No, not like that, we didn't… We just stayed in the… Anyway, how do you and Randy manage? I've never been in a relationship with a guy or girl, and I'm just so confused about everything right now."

"Well, that's a lot to take in. How old are you?"

"Twenty-two, why?"

"Because Randy was that same age when we started together. Cody, if you want my honest to God opinion, you have to be able to work well together and get along a majority of the time, and have fun together. You two have been friends for a long time, so I think you'll be great together." John knocked twice on the bench, "Just in case, don't wanna jinx things."

"So, you really think Ted and I can do this?"

"Kid," John said, putting his hand on Cody's shoulder, "if I can put up with Randy and he can put up with me, you two will be just fine. You seem a lot less annoying than we are."

"Thanks for those encouraging words."

"Any time."

Cody nodded, then started off to find Ted. He didn't get too far when he heard John call his name, "Cody, hold on."

"Yeah?"

John's voice dropped to a whisper, "Am I under the correct assumption that you two haven't done the deed yet?"

"Yeah, you're assuming correctly."

"Can I give you a little advice for when you finally do?"

"Sure."

"Lube. Use a lot of it. There's this fabulous—"

"Fabulous?"

"What? It is. Am I not entitled to use the word fabulous? Anyway, there's this ifantastic/i self heating stuff by KY, Randy and I swear by that shit now."

"Well, thanks for the advice, I'll make sure to pass it on to Teddy when the time comes, but I think I'm gonna head out… This is kinda awkward… Um, it was nice talking to you."

"Like I said before, anytime. Good luck."

"Thanks." Cody, once again started to walk off, but turned around to add, "So, about that wedding invitation…"

"I'll see what I can do. Now, go along, we don't want Ted wondering if you got lost backstage."

"Wouldn't be the first time that happened. Although, getting lost back here seemed much more exciting when you're 6, 7 years old."

And, with that, Cody left the locker room in search of his tag team partner. "There you are," Ted shouted out as he walked towards him. "I thought you got lost."

Cody laughed, "No, no, I was just talking to someone."

"Oh, yeah? And was the topic that interesting?"

"Yeah, actually, it was, considering the topic was, well, us."

Ted stood there with his mouth hanging open, so Cody, pushed up on his chin, closing the mouth and placing a quick kiss on it, "That look doesn't suit you."

"Who the hell were you telling about us?"

"John Cena. I figured if anyone could tell me how this whole thing worked, it'd be him. He also said to use a lot of lube."

"Such friendly advice he gave you."

"I know, right?" Cody looked around and saw that no one was looking in their direction. He wrapped his arms around Ted's shoulders and pulled him in close so he could whisper into his ear, "He also said he thinks we can make it, that we'd be good together."

"He said that?"

"He said that."

"I guess if anyone would know…"

"It'd be him."

"Christ, you're even finishing my sentences. Maybe we really are good for each other."

"I sure hope so."


End file.
